


Comme Un Jardin Sans Soleil

by SlyKing



Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale is having a very bad time, Crowley is Human (?), Historical References, How We Got Here, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Sadness, TRADUCTION, be warned, but this one hurt, it doesn't stick but, it's still pretty heavy in places, repeated character death, things will get better in the next fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: AU. Aziraphale aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis le tout début, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais il continue de faire les mêmes erreurs, et il n'est pas le seul à devoir en payer le prix.Sequel de "Des fleurs pour Anthony" et "Qui t'a arraché de ta tige", multi-chapitres, POV d'Aziraphale sur ce qu'il se passe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Sunless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

_Londres, 1660_

“Ils disent que c’est un miracle,” la voix de Crowley était inattendue mais, en même temps, ce n’était pas une surprise. Aziraphale tenta de ne pas sourire, jeta un coup d’œil de côté juste à temps pour le voir enfiler son manteau court doublé de satin au-dessus d'un nouveau style de culotte, plus lâche. “Délivrés de tout le chaos de la République.”  
“Je ne saurais commenter,” répondit Aziraphale en ajustant son collier et en regardant le nouveau couronné Charles II saluer ses sujets. “Espérons qu’il sera meilleur que son père à ce poste.”  
“Dommage que ça n’ait pas marché.” Crowley se pencha en avant pour regarder le couronnement derrière ses lunettes noires. “C’était une bonne idée, plus de rois.”  
“Oui. Peut-être qu’ils y reviendront un jour. Quand les choses seront un peu moins… Instables.”  
“Quand les choses seront-elles moins perturbées, mon ange ?”  
“Il faut vivre dans l’espoir.”  
“Oh, vraiment ?” Ce large sourire, ce regard furtif. “En parlant d’espoir, je suppose que la nourriture ici ne s’est pas améliorée au cours des cinquante dernières années, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“En fait, je connais un charmant petit endroit-”  
“Bien sûr que t’en connais un.”  
“-mais malheureusement je quitte Londres ce soir.”  
“Oh.” Une vraie déception traversa le visage de Crowley et réchauffa le cœur d’Aziraphale. “Tu seras parti longtemps ?”  
“Quelques années, j’en ai peur. Les Ottomans sont de plus en plus frénétiques, et on m’a dit d’aller donner un petit coup de main au vieux Leopold.”  
“Bon,” dit Crowley, feignant la nonchalance, dansant d’un pied sur l’autre, “Je n’ai pas de projet pour la prochaine décennie. Je vais rester ici jusqu’à ton retour. Nous pourrons alors dîner.”

Aziraphale mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas laisser son sourire aller trop loin.

“J’attends ça avec impatience.”

__________________________

Le pire - non, c’était une formulation stupide. Le _pire_ laissait entendre qu’il pourrait, d’une façon ou d’une autre, y avoir de meilleures parties, des parties plus tolérables, moins horribles que d’autres.  
Mais ce qui hantait Aziraphale, c’est le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour commencer les recherches. Comment, quand il ne trouva aucun signe de Crowley à son retour à Londres à jamais changée par le Grand Feu, il fut déçu et un peu fâché, mais avait tout simplement supposé que Crowley s’était ennuyé, ou avait été appelé ailleurs pour les affaires de l’Enfer.  
Il aurait dû s’en douter. Crowley n’aurait jamais brisé une promesse qu’il lui avait faite. Il avait dit qu’il attendrait. Aziraphale aurait dû s’en douter. Aurait dû se douter plus tôt que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

__________________________

_Sicile, 1692_

Aziraphale n’oublia jamais la première fois qu’il le vit. Agenouillé sur le sol, travaillant la terre à mains nues, les cheveux plus longs qu’Aziraphale ne les avait vu depuis près de deux mille ans, tressés grossièrement. Ses vêtements étaient simples et usés et manquaient de tout leur style habituel. Sa peau était brune d’une vie au soleil, ses doigts rouges de terre méditerranéenne rouillée, ses épaules inclinées. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune qu’il ne l’aurait dû, mais aussi plus érodé, comme s’il avait passé ces quelques années à travailler sans cesse. Ce n’était pas vraiment un jardin, mais chaque escarpement servait à faire pousser des légumes pour nourrir le minuscule cottage derrière, et la glycine qui s’étendait sur son treillis sur le côté de la maison allait sur sa seconde floraison de fin d’été.  
Aziraphale s’appuya sur le muret et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis il se permit de se sentir fichtrement lésé. 

“C’est donc là que tu te cachais,” dit-il. “Vraiment, tu aurais pu au moins me le faire savoir-”

Crowley redressa la tête, effrayé, le fixant, et le coeur d’Aziraphale s’arrêta dans sa poitrine.

“Tes yeux !” s’exclama-t-il. “Que— Qu’est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?”  
“Je… Ne parle pas votre langue.” dit Crowley avec hésitation dans le dialecte local, les sourcils froncés, “Parlez-vous la mienne, monsieur ?”

Aziraphale le regarda bouche-bée.

“A quoi joues-tu, Crowley ?” demanda-t-il à contre-coeur dans un sicilien un peu rouillé. “Qu’as-tu donc fait à tes yeux ?”

Crowley sauta sur ses pieds et, à la stupéfaction et à la consternation d’Aziraphale, fit plusieurs pas en arrière. 

“Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?”  
“Comment je connais— Crowley, c’est _moi_. Tu me _connais_ , n’est-ce pas ?”

Et, à son incrédulité, Crowley secoua la tête, et Aziraphale ne vit rien sur son visage qu’une confusion honnête. Aucun soupçon de taquinerie, aucune indication que c’était une blague de mauvais goût. Ses yeux trop humains avec leurs pupilles rondes et leurs iris brun miel étaient pleins de doute et de méfiance.

“J’ai bien peur que non, monsieur,” dit Crowley. “Puis-je vous aider ?”  
“Non,” dit faiblement Aziraphale. “Non, je-je ne pense pas que vous le puissiez. Pardonnez-moi, je… Dois vous avoir confondu avec quelqu’un d’autre.”

__________________________

Il prit une chambre en ville. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Il passait devant le cottage tous les jours. Crowley vivait tranquillement, semblait-il, et au bord de la pauvreté comme tant d’autres dans ces communautés rurales. Il s’occupait de son jardin et de ses chèvres et coupait des fleurs de glycine pour les amener au marché chaque semaine, pour gagner quelques pièces de monnaie supplémentaires.  
Il avait une _histoire_ ici. Il y avait dans le village des gens qui se souvenaient de sa naissance, de son enfance, de ses parents (maintenant partis, paix à leurs âmes). Si c’était un miracle, c’était le réarrangement le plus complexe et le plus subtil qu’Aziraphale ait de mémoire jamais rencontré. Non seulement ça, mais autant qu’il pouvait le dire, Crowley était complètement humain. Il n’y avait aucune trace de pouvoir démoniaque en lui.

Enfin, Aziraphale essaya, s’approchant de Crowley dans le marché et, d’un geste de la main, occultant le souvenir de leur première rencontre, apaisant la méfiance que Crowley avait montré à son égard depuis lors. Il rencontra aussi peu de résistance que pour n’importe quel humain.  
Crowley cligna des yeux, secoua légèrement la tête et sourit à Aziraphale, sa méfiance disparue. Le coeur d’Aziraphale se fendit en deux. Il serra ses mains entre elles pour cacher ses doigts tremblant.

“Bonjour,” dit Crowley, aussi amical qu’il l’avait été dans le Jardin. “Je vous ai vu en ville. Vous êtes anglais ?”  
“Oui,” répondit Aziraphale, faute d’une meilleure option. “Ces… Ces fleurs sont très belles.”

Crowley avait l’air heureux, une fierté et une satisfaction qu’Aziraphale ne se souvenait pas d’avoir jamais vu sur son visage avant. Il jeta un regard attentif sur les grappes de glycine et en choisit une avec le soin et l’attention d’un artisan qui choisit le morceau de bois parfait à sculpter. Il l’a tendit à Aziraphale.

“Gardez-les dans l’eau, elles dureront une semaine ou deux,” dit-il. “Et j’en aurais plus la prochaine fois.”  
“Combien vous dois-je ?”  
“C’est un cadeau.”

Aziraphale prit les fleurs et, du bout des doigts, s’assura qu’elles resteraient fraîches plus d’une semaine. 

“Merci.” balbutia-t-il.

__________________________

Aziraphale ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il n’osait pas se présenter au Ciel. Il n’avait aucun moyen d’obtenir des informations de l’Enfer. Il soupçonnait que certains châtiments aient été infligés à Crowley par ses supérieurs, auquel cas Aziraphale ne pouvait guère faire autrement que d’attendre l’expiration de la peine.  
Si c'était une punition, cela dit, c’était un choix étrange. La vie de Crowley ici n’était ni chic ni facile, mais il semblait… _satisfait_ avec elle. Sans la conscience de ce qu’il avait perdu, il n’y avait aucun tourment, rien qui satisferait le besoin de l’Enfer de causer la souffrance. 

Aziraphale avait même envisagé la possibilité … Que Crowley ait, en quelque sorte, choisi ça. Qu’il se serait fait ça lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu y parvenir, Aziraphale ne pouvait pas le deviner, mais il avait vu Crowley faire des choses tout à fait remarquables durant leur temps sur Terre. Il avait aussi vu Crowley pleurer, et avait été témoin de sa rage contre tout ce qui résultait de la misère humaine, et appuyer sa tête contre un mur avec lassitude comme si son existence même était un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Etait-il difficile de croire qu’il ait pu chercher une sorte d’évasion ?  
Mais non. Il avait promis. Il avait promis d’attendre à Londres, et il n’aurait jamais… Crowley n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose sans au moins prévenir Aziraphale de ses intentions. Même s’il l’avait gardé secret pour empêcher Aziraphale d’interférer, il aurait trouvé un moyen de laisser un message.

N’est-ce pas ?

Aziraphale retourna au marché chaque semaine aussi longtemps que la glycine était en fleur, recueillant de nouvelles grappes (il insista pour payer, après la première fois) qui ne fanaient jamais. Sa chambre devint une tonnelle de fleurs parfumées. Quand vint une semaine où Crowley n’eut plus rien à vendre, il sentit son coeur se briser un peu, mais Crowley lui sourit doucement et lui coupa le souffle, et lui dit que même si les fleurs ne fleuriraient plus cette saison, s’il avait envie de venir s’asseoir dans l’ombre fraîche sous les vignes feuillues, il serait bienvenue pour prendre une tasse de vin.

__________________________

Qui sait ce que les villageois pensaient de l’Anglais qui s’attardait parmi eux et semblait ne rien faire d’autre que de visiter le marché et se promener dans la campagne ? Qui sait ce que pensait Crowley de lui, vraiment ? Mais, alors que la saison se rafraîchissait lentement vers l’automne, ils s’asseyaient ensemble sous la glycine pendant des heures. 

C’était étrange de parler à Crowley comme ça. Leurs vastes débats philosophiques avaient disparu, leur partage de milliers d’années de souvenirs, leurs commentaires sur les humains autour d’eux. Ce Crowley n’avait jamais eu accès à des livres ou des journaux, pouvait à peine lire, n’avait aucune connaissance commune des sujets qu’ils avaient l’habitude de discuter, mais il était aussi vivement intelligent, comme toujours, apprenait vite, désireux d’écouter. Il était certainement assez vif pour comprendre les moments où Aziraphale laissait échapper quelque chose, et Aziraphale sentait qu'il devait être constamment sur ses gardes, choisissant ses mots avec soin. C’était un travail difficile, parfois, et certaines nuit le vrai Crowley lui manquait tellement qu’il pouvait à peine le supporter.

Et pourtant c’était aussi… Il y avait une tranquillité, une facilité, une sorte de simplicité qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu le luxe de partager. Aziraphale n’avait jamais connu un Crowley qui ne regardait pas par-dessus son épaule, qui n’était pas enveloppé de son armure d’insouciance. Cela faisait près de sept cent ans qu’Aziraphale ne l’avait même pas vu sans ses lunette noires, et bien que ses yeux ne soient plus les mêmes maintenant, il y avait une joie tremblante à les voir sans surveillance, lors qu’ils s’attardaient si souvent sur le visage d’Aziraphale. 

L’automne fit place au doux hivers sicilien, et il y avait pour Crowley moins à faire dans les champs, davantage de temps passé sur de petits travaux ménagers. Crowley pouvait tisser et coudre, et Aziraphale regardait ses mains habiles transformer la laine grossière en un fil lisse et en un tissu doux et simple avec fascination. 

Il ne trouvait pas étrange que Crowley sollicitat de plus en plus sa compagnie, qu’ils fussent ensemble plus que séparés. C’était semblable à la danse à laquelle ils se prêtaient depuis des siècles, jouée à un tempo plus rapide. Il avait oublié, alors que Noël passait et que la nouvelle année commençait, que pour les humains de telles choses étaient souvent un chemin vers une destination particulière, et que Crowley le voyait à travers les yeux d’un humain. 

Une nuit, la terre trembla alors qu’ils finissaient de dîner, un des tremblement qui frappait parfois la région, assez fort pour faire trébucher Aziraphale. Crowley le rattrapa et le maintint fermement en attendant que les tremblements cessent, ses mains chaudes dans son dos. Lorsque le tremblement de terre se calma, Aziraphale s’accrocha à lui quelques instants de plus, retrouvant son équilibre, et c’est alors que la main de Crowley glissa de son dos à son bras, à sa joue ; il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts, son pouce caressant les lignes de sa mâchoire.

Ils ne s’étaient jamais touchés, pas comme ça, et la douceur de ce toucher prit Aziraphale de court, à tel point que, pendant un instant, il se laissa aller contre ce geste, ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Mais son souffle fut coupé une seconde fois alors que Crowley l’embrassait, doux et impatient, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux d’Aziraphale, son autre main le tirant assez près pour qu’il sente les battements rapides du coeur de Crowley. 

C’est la panique qui poussa Aziraphale à repousser Crowley avec une tant force qu’il recula à l’autre bout de la pièce sous le choc.

“Qu’est-ce-Qu’est-ce que tu _fais_ ?”  
“Je-J’ai cru que…”

Crowley le fixait sous la faible lumière du crépuscule, dehors les crickets et les oiseaux commençaient leur choeur tardif et rauque comme pour protester contre la terre qui les avait dérangé. 

“Tu as mal cru.” bégaya Aziraphale, son visage brûlait, tout son corps tremblait, puis il s’enfuit, essayant de chasser de son esprit l’image de Crowley saisissant la table pour le soutenir, soudainement incertain de son pied même si les tremblements s’étaient arrêtés. 

__________________________

Aziraphale resta à l’écart le lendemain. Crowley ne le chercha pas. Il dîna seul pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il touchait ses lèvres, encore et encore, et, tandis que le choc s’apaisait, il fut stupéfait et consterné par le désir de retourner à la maison, de rendre le baiser et d’apaiser la douleur qu’il avait subie en partant. Ses pensées étaient un fouillis, s’enlisaient ; il parcourut sa chambre toute la nuit, hanté par le parfum des fleurs de glycine toujours parfaites, et le lendemain il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Crowley vint à la maison où il demeurait, peu après midi. mais Aziraphale dit à la la femme qui l’accueillait qu’il était malade et incapable de recevoir des visiteurs. Il regarda à travers la fissure des volets alors que Crowley partait, les épaules affaissées. _Il n’est pas lui-même pensa Aziraphale, il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait._

Il passa l’après-midi ailleurs. Il souhaitait de tout son coeur pouvoir ramener le vrai Crowley, celui qui l’appelait mon ange et qui savait où se situaient les limites à ne pas franchir. Presque de tout son coeur, tout du moins. Un coin traître et égoïste de celui-ci lui chuchotait que ce Crowley savait exactement ce qu’il faisait, n’avait aucune raison de ne pas s’offrir lui-même si librement, savait ce qu’il voulait et comment le demander. 

Aziraphale soupa avec ses hôtes, tard dans la soirée comme c’était la coutume, et quand le deuxième tremblement de terre frappa - ou, comme Aziraphale le comprit plus tard, le vrai tremblement de terre, pour lequel le tremblement précédent n’avait été qu’un avertissement -, bien que la maison se fut effondrée autour d’eux, la famille survécut miraculeusement. 

Dans le village, d’autres ne furent pas si chanceux, et Aziraphale se précipita d’abord de maison en maison, faisant ce qu’il pouvait pour les survivants, sans jamais penser à Crowley. A combien de désastre de ce genre avaient-ils résisté, combien de fois avaient-ils ramassé les décombres par la suite ? Si Aziraphale pensait à lui, durant ces premières heures désespérées, il pensait seulement qu’ils se retrouveraient plus tard, qu’ils se soutiendraient, et boiraient en guise de souvenir, comme ils l’avaient fait tant de fois auparavant.  
Encore une fois, il avait oublié tout ce qu’impliquait l’apparente humanité de Crowley. Il s’en souvint en un instant, comme le bourreau abat sa hache, quand il entendit un villageois dire qu’il ne restait plus rien sur les pentes. 

Il aurait pu courir là-bas. Il aurait pu s’y envoler, l'obscurité cachant ses ailes frénétiques. Il aurait pu vouloir traverser la distance en un battement de coeur. Ca n’avait pas d’importance, c’était trop tard. La maison de Crowley n’était plus qu’un tas de pierres brisées, la glycine déchirée et effondrée, le jardin ruiné et saccagé. Aziraphale crisa son nom, mais il savait déjà, pouvait voir comment la structure s’était complètement effondrée, ne pouvait sentir aucune forme de vie, aucune étincelle de vie. Il n’y avait pas eu de miracle ici.  
Il chercha quand même, soulevant pierre après pierre, jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre une main froide et sans vie, alors ses genoux lâchèrent, et il pleura jusqu’à l’aube.

__________________________

Il ne partit pas tout de suite. Il continua à aider les blessés et les hommes démunis. Il aida à enterrer les morts.

Il enterra Crowley.

Il gardait l’espoir, jusqu’à ce que les tombes soient creusées, que cette mort apparente puisse déclencher un retour à sa vraie forme, que le corps enveloppé de draps qu’Aziraphale ne pouvait supporter de regarder s’évanouierait dans le néant, comme cela arrivait à la forme mortelle d’un démon ou d’un ange s’ils étaient décorporés, et Aziraphale saurait que les choses n’étaient, après tout, pas allées aussi loin de leur cours habituel. 

Mais les tombes étaient prêtes, et les morts attendaient silencieusement, et ils furent ainsi enterrés sous le soleil pâle de janvier, et Aziraphale eut l’impression que son âme lui avait été arrachée et jetée dans un endroit froid et sans lumière.  
Il ramassa les quelques affaires qui avaient survécu au séisme. Toutes les grappes de glycine avaient été écrasées, sauf un, le premier que Crowley lui avait donné, il était toujours aussi beau. Il l’enveloppa dans du tissu et le sécurisa dans un etui et quitta la Sicile sans autre destination à l’esprit que _loin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

Aziraphale retourna à Londres par habitudes, finalement. L’habitude, et l’espoir, incertain mais toujours accroché à lui. La vie humaine de Crowley avait peut-être satisfait l’Enfer. Peut-être reviendrait-il bientôt sur Terre sous sa propre forme. Si c’était le cas, il se souviendrait sûrement de sa promesse et viendrait à Londres.

Les années passèrent. Les ordres d’Aziraphale continuaient d’arriver. Il fit de son mieux, distrait, mais même sans Crowley pour contrebalancer son influence, il avait l’impression d’en accomplir très peu. Les humains étaient si complexes et contradictoires, leurs vies si rarement en mesure d’être changées par une seule bénédiction ou malédiction ; leur possibilité de choisir était une lame brillante qui coupait tous ses efforts.

Finalement, il prit un risque et inclut une note dans l’un de ses rapports en précisant qu’il n’avait vu aucune activité du démon Crowley depuis un demi-siècle, et se demandait (avec une désinvolture étudiée) si le bureau central savait si l’Enfer l’avait peut-être rappelé. Il n’eut pas de réponse pendant un certain temps, puis seulement une courte note indiquant que quel que soit le statut actuel du démon sur Terre, Aziraphale devait rester alerte à toute interférence infernale.  
Aziraphale lut et relut la missive, essayant d’en tirer un sens supplémentaire, un indice. Cela pouvait signifier, crut-il, qu’ils savaient que Crowley reviendrait. Ou cela pouvait signifier qu’ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait non plus. Ou qu’ils avaient des informations qu’ils ne voulaient pas partager avec lui… 

Londres était un endroit solitaire sans Crowley. Un jour, il ne put plus y faire face, et en une semaine il avait fait ses valises et obtenu un droit de passage vers les lointaines colonies du Nouveau Monde. Il ne revint pas en Europe pendant plus de quinze ans.

**__________________________**

_Copenhague, 1735_

Aziraphale entendit d’abord son nom, sentit son cœur battre la chamade et trembla lorsque les savants de l'Église de la Trinité parlèrent de _l’excellent travail de Herre Crowley_. Il était verrier et fournissait des fioles et des flacons aux philosophes naturels. Quelques rapides enquêtes menèrent Aziraphale sur un lieu d’affaires qui avait survécu à l’incendie ayant détruit une grande partie de la ville.   
Il y avait un garçon dans l’atelier en question, prompt à l’inviter à inspecter la verrerie, instruit avec l’intelligence avide de la jeunesse. Quand Aziraphale demanda à parler avec Herre Crowley, il fut dirigé vers une porte latérale et dans un petit abri de jardin au toit de verre attaché au bâtiment principal. 

Il trouva Crowley penché sur une profusion de géraniums, une douzaine de plantes ou plus dans des récipients en verre élégamment soufflé, leurs racines entrelacées avec complexité à travers le sol sombre. Il était plus âgé qu’il ne l’avait été en Sicile et avait le teint pâle d’un ouvrier qualifié et confortable ; ses cheveux n’étaient pas aussi longs qu’ils l’avaient été alors, mais assez pour être rassemblés en vrac dans sa nuque avec une simplicité élégante. Il ressemblait plus à lui-même, plus à celui qu’Aziraphale était habitué de voir, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il le regarde avec interrogation, et ses yeux étaient encore bruns-miel plutôt que jaune vif.

Aziraphale chancela sous son regard, pris au dépourvu par le tumulte d’émotions qui s’empara de lui. Le chagrin, la joie, le désir, la consternation. Il n’y avait aucune reconnaissance alors que Crowley commençait à froncer les sourcils.

“Puis-je vous être utile ?” demanda-t-il, son Danois doux et prudent, la voix d’un homme qui avait eu des débuts humbles et avait travaillé dur pour le cacher. “Mon apprentie n’était pas devant-”  
“Non, non, je veux dire oui - il y était, et très serviable aussi, un bon garçon, devrais-je dire.”

La bouche de Crowley tressaillit, un sourire en coin qui n’était pas un sourire arrogant. 

“Ce n’est pas un garçon,” dit-il, “Même si elle serait heureuse de vous entendre dire le contraire. Alors, c’est moi que vous cherchez ? ”   
“Oui”, souffla Aziraphale, une ruée d’émotions qu’il ne pouvait pas plus contenir que les larmes de ses yeux.

Crowley se redressa, le regarda, les yeux soudain écarquillés. Il leva la main, à moitié, puis sembla se rappeler à l’ordre, et la posa sur l’établi à la place. 

“Nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?” demanda-t-il, incertain en regardant le visage d’Aziraphale. “J’ai l’impression que je vous ai- peut-être connu autrefois.”

L’espoir s’agita lentement dans la poitrine d’Aziraphale.

“Vous m’avez connu. Nous nous sommes connus. Je veux dire…” Aziraphale se força à respirer. “Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps. Je voudrais renouveler notre première rencontre, si vous le voulez bien.”   
“Peut-être déjeuneriez-vous avec moi ?” offrit Crowley, souriant maintenant, clairement intrigué alors qu’il regardait Aziraphale davantage. “J’avoue que je ne me souviens pas de notre précédente rencontre, mais je pense que j’aimerais me rafraîchir la mémoire.”

**__________________________**

Ce fut un très bon déjeuner au club de Crowley, presque comme au bon vieux temps, jusqu’à ce qu’Aziraphale essaye d’expliquer à Crowley qui il était vraiment. Il avait, peut-être, pensé qu’un flot de compréhension traverserait Crowley quand il l’aurait entendu, que cette version humaine de son ami saurait instinctivement reconnaître la vérité des revendications d’Aziraphale. Au lieu de quoi, la chaleur et la curiosité sur le visage de Crowley se transformèrent rapidement en confusion, inquiétude, méfiance, et finalement en quelque chose de douloureux comme de l’hostilité.

“Il est grossier de prendre le temps d’un homme avec des plaisanteries de si mauvais goût,” claqua Crowley avant de prendre congé et de sortir de club en grandes enjambées sans même finir son plat principal. “Je vous suggère de trouver un autre moyen de vous divertir.”

Aziraphale se rendit compte que son appétit l’avait inhabituellement abandonné. Il laissa le reste de l’agneau intact dans son assiette et s’arrangea pour payer le repas, même s’il avait été commandé sur le compte de Crowley. Il passa la nuit à marcher sur le bord de l’eau, sentant son ventre rouler et tourner comme les courants et les ondulations de la mer, écoutant parfois les cris tristes des mouettes éveillées. 

Il pourrait, supposa-t-il, effacer les souvenirs de cette rencontre à Crowley, et réessayer, mais chaque parcelle de conscience en lui hurlait à cette pensée. Il s’était senti mal en Sicile, quand il avait espéré que la tentative échouerait. Il se sentait pire maintenant qu’il savait qu'elle fonctionnerait. La bonne opinion de Crowley avait toujours compté pour Aziraphale, beaucoup plus qu’elle ne l’aurait dû ; forcer cette opinion en sa faveur en jouant avec l’esprit de Crowley était une trahison qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter. Non, il avait tout gâché, et s’il devait réparer les choses, il devait le faire avec des mots et des actes.

**__________________________**

Il réfléchit à une douzaine de plans, certains tellement alambiqués qu’ils n’auraient pas été décalés sur scène. Il envisagea le mensonge, raconter que tout cela n’avait été qu’un écart stupide, un moment de folie. Il aurait pu avoir joué, une histoire de pari ou un jeu dans le genre qui aurait dérapé. Il songea à se faire passer pour un poète aux yeux sauvages qui parlait en métaphores.

Mais il n’avait jamais été très bon pour dissimuler la vérité. En particulier à Crowley. 

Finalement, il se rendit au magasin, tard, un soir. Il passa inaperçu devant l’apprentie, qui était à moitié endormie et rêvait de s’enfuir ailleurs, en mer. Il retrouva Crowley dans la dépendance, travaillant patiemment et délicatement avec les géraniums. Aziraphale vit qu’il était en train de faire une greffe, essayant un nouveau rhizome. Il y avait des notes détaillées sur une page à côté de lui. Sa lanterne commençait à s’éteindre. Ses yeux devaient être épuisés dans la faible lumière.

Aziraphale laissa ses ailes se déployer, leurs extrémités frôlant le toit de verre et les murs de bois. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer un rayonnement blanc dans le petit espace. Crowley se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés jusqu’à ce qu’ils semblassent presque sortir de leurs orbites. 

“Je disais la vérité,” dit simplement Aziraphale. “Je suis désolé de m’y être mal pris.”

Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu’il n’avait pas montré à un humain - n’importe quel humain - sa véritable nature. Depuis la chute de Babylone, il n’avait déployé ses ailes pour d’autres yeux que ceux de Crowley. Voir la peur dans ces yeux (si différents, toujours _lui_ ) et une telle incrédulité, une telle crainte, sur ce visage si familier était comme une lame froide dans son cœur. Crowley n’était pas censé le regarder comme ça. Crowley l’aurait taquiné avec bonhomie pour l’état de ses plumes, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ses cheveux, et refusaient d'être lisses et soignées. Mais, ici et maintenant, Crowley était humain, et il regardait un ange pour la première fois, et Aziraphale savait qu’il ne voyait que de la _splendeur_.

“Je-”, Crowley pouvait à peine parler, ses mots n’étaient que le murmure d’une gorge desséchée par le choc. “Que- Que me veux-tu ?”  
“T’aider, si je le peux,” répondit Aziraphale. “Découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé, pourquoi tu es comme ça.”

Crowley déglutit, détourna les yeux d’Aziraphale, et regarda ses fleurs.

“Tu as dit… Tu as dit que je n’étais pas humain.”  
“Oui.”  
“Que je suis un démon.”   
“Oui.”

Crowley secoua la tête et Aziraphale vit des larmes naître dans ses yeux. 

“Non. Ce n’est pas— Ça ne peut pas- Je ne suis pas un homme pieux, Dieu le sait, mais je n’ai jamais… J’ai essayé de bien vivre. Toute ma vie, j’ai essayé— “  
“Oui, bien sûr,” dit désespérément Aziraphale, le cœur brisé par le regard bouleversé sur son visage. “Depuis le Commencement. Tu n’es pas… Tu n’es pas _mauvais_. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.”  
“Alors qu’est-ce que je suis ?”  
“Mon cher ami,” répondit Aziraphale avec une honnêteté impuissante.

Crowley prit une inspiration rapide et saccadée, ses yeux se posant sur Aziraphale, et, bien qu’ils fussent encore trop brillants et humides, il y eut une étincelles de désir dans leur profondeur, attisant les braises du cœur d’Aziraphale. 

“Entre,” dit Crowley, s’éloignant de l'établis, faisant un pas hésitant vers Aziraphale et la porte.” Je— j’ai du vin. Nous pouvons nous asseoir et parler. Tu peux me dire— Tu peux me dire qui je suis censé être.”

**__________________________**

Il fallut plus d’une nuit, et bien plus d’une bouteille de vin, pour que même quelqu’un de l’intelligence et de l’imagination de Crowley parvienne à comprendre ce qu’Aziraphale avait à lui dire. Il avait tellement de questions qu’Aziraphale pouvait à peine terminer chaque réponse. Et au début, il lui sembla que c’était une bonne chose, comme si Crowley agrippait ses parties manques des deux mains.

Mais ensuite, tout dégénéra. 

Aziraphale ne reconnut pas les premiers signes annonciateurs, bien qu’ils le troublèrent. La ferveur initiale de Crowley se transforma en une sorte d’obsession. Il lisait chaque livre et manuscrit qu’Aziraphale pouvait lui fournir, chaque texte religieux obscur, chaque oeuvre de prophétie. Il dormait par intermittence, troublé par des rêves qu’aucun d’eux ne pouvait interpréter : peut-être des fragments de mémoire, peut-être de simples images évoquées par ses pensées frénétiques. 

Il y avait une proximité entre eux à présent, mais c’était fébrile, monomaniaque, ça n’avait rien à voir avec la facilité de leurs conversations à travers les siècles. Crowley buvait toujours trop lorsque son esprit ne le laissait pas tranquille, mais en tant qu’humain il devait en subir les conséquences, et Aziraphale devait parfois intercéder pour alléger la pression sur son pauvre foie. Crowley lui demanda simplement de le rendre sobre par miracle pour qu’il puisse continuer à boire, et Aziraphale refusa, troublé par la demande, même s’ils l’avaient déjà fait pour eux-même par le passé. Après cela, Crowley commença à faire partir Aziraphale plus tôt dans la soirée, afin qu’il puisse continuer à boire seul. 

Alors que les semaines se transformaient en mois, Crowley semblait perdre l’intérêt pour la vie qu’il s’était construite. Son magasin avait des vides dans son stock. Il n'exécutait pas ses commandes assez rapidement, et ses acheteurs s’étaient tournés vers d’autres commerçants, et il ne semblait pas beaucoup s’en soucier. Les géraniums se flétrissaient dans leur abri de jardin ; ses notes recueillaient une fine couche de poussière. Son apprentie se déguisa en garçon et se cacha sur un navire se dirigeant vers le Portugal, et Crowley, pendant deux jours, ne réalisa même pas qu’elle était partie. 

(Aziraphale s’en occupa, la bénissant pour qu’elle soit en sécurité sur les mers et la tenir éloignée des regards indiscrets qui pourraient remettre en question son déguisement. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, il entendit des histoires sur le jeune capitaine fringant qui avait marqué les esprits à travers les Caraïbes, et beaucoup de spéculations sur l’endroit où il avait ensuite disparu, et sur son lien avec une riche femme célibataire qui avait semblait-il hériter de tous ses biens, et dont le passé était un brouillard de mystère.)

Crowley dépensait trop d’argent pour le vin et les livres, des volumes qu’Aziraphale avait refusé d’acheter parce qu’il savait qu’ils étaient plein de non-sens. Aziraphale commença à se rendre compte qu’il était le seul compagnon de Crowley. Il avait mené une vie solitaire avant, c’était vrai, mais maintenant il semblait dédaigner ses contacts commerciaux et sa poignée d’amis. 

“A quoi bon ?” demanda-t-il quand Aziraphale tenta de soulever délicatement la question. “Rien de tout ça n’est réel, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“Tout de même—”  
“Et je vais tout laisser derrière moi, n’est-ce pas ? Quand on trouvera comment me réparer.”

Pour cela, Aziraphale n’avait pas d’argument, mais quelque chose s’installa dans sa poitrine, comme un poids lourd, et après ça, il commença à observer Crowley de plus près, et il n’aima pas ce qu’il vit. Les questions de Crowley s’emballèrent. Il y avait les questions qu’il avait toujours posé - sur le plan de Dieu, sur la justice des souffrances humaines, sur la vertu du Ciel et le mal de l’Enfer - mais maintenant elles avaient un côté amer et vicieux. Ce Crowley ne pouvait prendre du recule, ou accepter la grande tapisserie de l’expérience humaine, pas alors qu’il en était lui-même un fil qui commençait à s’effilocher. 

“Pourquoi as-tu laissé ça arriver ?” exigea-t-il, la voix en lambeau et trop forte, un jour après que les deux enfants du voisin se soient fait piétiner par un cheval incontrôlable dans la rue. “Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas arrêté ?”  
“Je ne savais pas,” protesta Aziraphale, faible dans son propre chagrin. “J’étais de l’autre côté de la ville.”  
“Tu n’aurais pas pu— les protéger ? Les bénir ?”  
“Si j’avais su ce qui allait arriver, mais ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais prédire l’avenir—”  
“Pourquoi ne pas le faire de toute façon ? Juste au cas où ?”  
“Mon cher, tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. Bénir chaque enfant qui croise mon chemin—”

Le visage de Crowley se déforma en quelque chose de laid.

“Va t’en.” rugit-il, et Aziraphale partit. 

Deux jours plus tard, la colère de Crowley s’était calmée, mais il y avait une tristesse, une amertume à sa place. 

“Et la peste ?” dit-il peu de temps après l’arrivée d’Aziraphale.  
“Laquelle ?” demanda Aziraphale sans réfléchir, et l’expression de Crowley s’assombrit.   
“Quand j’avais dix-sept ans, répondit-il froidement, elle vint de Russie jusqu’à la ville. Elle prit mes parents, mes frères. Elle faillit m’emporter mais, pour une raison quelconque, j’ai survécu.”

Ses yeux étaient tourmentés, il y avait quelque chose d’horrible dans son regard, une connaissance trop intime de l’oeuvre de la Pestilence, un traumatisme qui n’avait jamais guéri. 

“Oh— Mon cher, je—”  
“Tu ne savais pas. Oui. Tu l’as dit clairement. Pour un ange, il semble y avoir beaucoup de choses que tu ignores.”  
“Ils ne me consultent pas pour les décisions politiques,” murmura misérablement Aziraphale.

Autrefois, le visage de Crowley se serait adouci. Il avait toujours embêté Aziraphale afin qu’il défende les actions du Ciel ou admette qu’il ne le pouvait pas, mais il n’avait jamais eu besoin qu’Aziraphale lui explique qu’il n’avait aucune influence sur elles, de toute façon. Il était trop conscient de l’inévitabilité des plans de leurs supérieurs. 

Ce Crowley lui lança un regard de dégoût, et bien qu’il n’ait pas dit à Aziraphale de partir, Aziraphale s’en alla malgré tout. 

Cette nuit-là, il s’envola vers le sommet de la Rundetårn, caché de la vue des mortels, et regarda les étoiles. Crowley avait fait des lentilles pour l’observatoire - il les avait fabriqué avant son apathie récente. Qu’il se soit tant approché de ses étoiles bien-aimées sans jamais connaître leurs noms blessait Aziraphale plus qu’il ne pouvait le supporter. 

Une semaine plus tard, il retourna chez Crowley, déterminé à faire tout ce qu’il pouvait pour réparer les dommages qu’il avait causé. Il trouva la demeure fermée, et, pendant un terrible moment, il craignit que Crowley n’eut quitté la ville sans lui en parler, mais, quand il ouvrit le verrou et s’aventura à l’intérieur, il put sentir une présence vivante. 

Il trouva Crowley en pleurs, agenouillé près de son lit comme s’il avait prié, les cheveux en désordre, sa chemise de nuit plissée, assombrie de sueur. Quand Aziraphale se précipita pour s’agenouiller à ses côté, Crowley s’éloigna, et la chose cassée dans la poitrine d’Aziraphale se brisa en morceaux encore plus petits. 

“Je suis désolé,” dit-il, la voix tremblante.” C’est de ma faute.”  
“Oui,” répondit Crowley, la voix rauque et cassée, mais il n’y avait pas d’accusation dans ses mots, juste une fosse de chagrin sans fond. Il parvint à mimer le fantôme d’un sourire taquin, un peu d’ironie soulevant le coin de de ses lèvres. “C’est plutôt de ta faute.”

Aziraphale tendit lentement la main vers lui, lui laissant le temps de reculer. Crowley lui permit de toucher son épaule, ferma les yeux, et pencha la tête en direction de ce geste.

“Je comprends,” murmura Crowley, “Je comprends pourquoi tu as essayé. Mais c’est— Je ne peux pas— Je ne peux plus continuer, Aziraphale.”

L’estomac d’Aziraphale se contracta de peur et de désespoir. 

“Est-ce que tu peux le faire partir ?” demanda Crowley sans ouvrir les yeux.”Tout. Tout ce que tu m’as dit… Est-ce que tu peux me le faire oublier ?”  
“Crowley—”

Ses yeux ouverts brillaient d’un or profond sous la faible lumière de la pièce close. Sa main se leva pour saisir celle d’Aziraphale, l’enlevant de son épaule pour la porter à ses lèvres.

“S’il te plaît ?”

Aziraphale sentit la première larme de Crowley éclabousser sa main, il sentit ses propres yeux déborder d’agonie.

“C’est ce que tu veux ? Vraiment ?”

Crowley hocha la tête, pressant la main d’Aziraphale sur sa joue, tournant la tête pour y déposer un second baiser.

“Mais pas toi,” murmura-t-il contre la peau d’Aziraphale, “Je ne veux pas t’oublier.”

Aziraphale ne put empêcher ses doigts de dessiner la mâchoire de Crowley, caressant la peau humide.

“Je ne peux pas démêler ça comme ça,” expliqua-t-il, brisé. “Si je t’enlève les souvenirs de ces derniers mois, tous doivent disparaître.”

Crowley secoua la tête dans un mouvement brusque, une tentative avortée, s’accrochant à la main d’Aziraphale.

“Alors, dis-moi que tu seras là après,” supplia-t-il. “Présente-toi à nouveau. Recommençons. Dis-moi que tu seras mon ami.”  
“Oh, mon cher,” murmura Aziraphale en le tirant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur son front. “Je serai toujours ton ami.”

Ce fut difficile, de faire disparaître tant de temps sans causer de dégâts, sans laisser un vide qui attirerait la curiosité de Crowley jusqu’à le rendre fou une fois de plus. Il fallut de la patience, et de la finesse, et une fermeté qu’Aziraphle dut s’imposer jusqu’à ce qu’il s'épuise tandis que Crowley sombrait dans le sommeil, inerte dans ses bras. 

Enfin, Aziraphale le souleva, le coucha dans on lit (les draps furent propres et frais d’un claquement de doigts), et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une brise de fin de matinée. Il caressa les cheveux de Crowley sur son oreiller et essuya les traces de larmes de ses joues. Il rassembla les livres de prophétie et d’apocryphe, les envoyant miraculeusement dans son propre appartement. Il nettoya les bouteilles de vin vides et les détritus de ces trop nombreux mois à oublier ce qu’être humain signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose au sujet de la verrerie manquante ou de l’apprentie absente, mais il entra dans la remise et ramena les géraniums à la vie, fit disparaître la poussière qui s’était installée sur l’établi. Il prit l’une des plantes, celle avec les pétales violets et blancs que Crowley soignait la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, et la prit sous son bras alors qu’il retournait dans la chambre à coucher. 

“Quand tu te réveilleras”, dit-il doucement, s’asseyant sur le lit aux côté de Crowley, s’abreuvant de la vision de ce visage chéri, à nouveaux paisible maintenant, le tourment disparu, “tu auras fait de doux et beaux rêves. Ces derniers mois, tu as été déprimé par de sombres pensées, mais c’est fini maintenant. Tu ne mettras pas longtemps à regagner la confiance de tes clients. Et je pense que, si tu le leur demandes, ces gentlemen à la Rundetårn seront ravis de te laisser regarder dans les lentilles que tu as posé pour eux, et t’apprendront les noms des étoiles.”

Il se baissa et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Crowley. Crowley changea de position, et Aziraphale se redressa rapidement. Il tint tendrement le géranium dans son récipient en verre alors qu’il sortait et verrouillait la porte derrière lui. 

Le prochain bateau au départ de Copenhague allait à Athènes, ce fut donc où il se rendit.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

_Les Cyclades, 1793_

La visite de Gabriel le prit au dépourvu, mais il ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Aziraphale, qui s’était appuyé sur une rembarde du port, se redressa et tenta de sourire poliment. L’expression lui sembla peu familière. Avait-il si peu souri au cours des cinquantes dernières années ? 

“Aziraphale,” dit Gabriel, comme si son nom même était répugnant, “Que penses-tu être en train de faire ?”   
“L’oeuvre de Dieu, me semble-t-il,” répondit Aziraphale. Il fut presque embarrassé par sa propre témérité mais la torpeur qui l’imprégnait depuis si longtemps le laissa trop morne pour s’en soucier. “Nous sommes censé les bénir et les guider-”  
“Oui, mais tous les enfants de cette île sinistre, Aziraphale ?”  
“On ne sait jamais, l’un d’entre eux sera peut-être amené à faire de grandes choses.”  
“Tu as utilisé trois fois plus de miracles et de bénédictions au cours de la dernière décennie que la plupart des anges en un siècle,” déclara Gabriel d’un ton sec. “C’en est assez. A moins que tu ne penses vraiment ce village de pêcheurs empli de vertus ?”

Aziraphale redressa le regard en direction de la baie. Sur les enfants qui couraient rejoindre leurs parents en apportant la prise de la journée, les frères et soeurs qui s’entraidaient pour réparer les filets, les mères qui n’étaient pas mortes de maladie infantile. Ils vivaient tous longtemps à l’abri des catastrophes. Ce qu’ils faisaient de leurs vies était leur propre décision.

“Je vois beaucoup de grâce en eux,” dit-il.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard noir, mais pour la première fois en plus de cinq mille ans, Aziraphale se moquait de ce qu’il pensait. 

“Tu dois aller à Paris,” reprit brusquement Gabriel. “Résoudre toutes ces absurdités révolutionnaires.”  
“Oui, j’en ai entendu parler. Je m’en suis un peu inquiété, mais ce n’est pas une si mauvaise idée, non ? Plus de rois. Les gens de New-York semblent très bien se débrouiller-”  
“Ne sois pas ridicule.” Gabriel tourna le dos au port comme si la vue le dégoûtait, concentrant tout son dédain sur Aziraphale. “Ils sont trop crédules et contradictoires pour se gouverner eux-mêmes. Enlève-leur leur figure d’autorité, et toute leur société s’effondre. Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“Bien sûr que non.”  
“Alors _vas à Paris_. Et réduis tes miracles frivoles.”

Gabriel disparut sans un mot de plus. Aziraphale resta planté là longtemps après, regardant le village se réunir pour se nourrir et nourrir leurs familles. Ils avaient un roi, en théorie, mais il était loin, et ne signifiait rien pour leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. Aziraphale erra d’île en île dans toute la mer Egée, évitant les villes qui lui avait jadis procuré tant de joie, essayant de ne pas compter les années d’une vie humaine, échouant complètement. 

Il se rendit à Paris. Il y fit un mauvais travail, mais il essaya pourtant de faire de son mieux quand il vit ce que les révolutionnaires faisaient maintenant qu’ils étaient au pouvoir. La paranoïa et la cruauté le rendaient malade, lui donnaient envie de se perdre à nouveau dans ces petits villages qui prétendaient à une vie simple. Il avait toujours aimé Paris, aimé sa nourriture, son vin, mais, ces jours-ci, il ne trouvait que rarement l’envie de manger. Et il avait peur de boire seul ; peur de ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter, qu’il finisse par déssoûler et découvrir que les années avaient passé. 

Ce ne fut peut-être pas si surprenant lorsqu’ils le jetèrent à la Bastille. Il resta enchaîné pendant des heures, et songea à laisser les humains le disséquer. A quoi pensais-tu, Aziraphale, en étant si négligent ? _Eh bien, Gabriel, je me disais qu’il aurait été malvenu de sauver ma vie de manière frivole, non ?_

Peut-être que retourner au Ciel pendant un moment serait bien, pour lui. Peut-être que s’éloigner de cette existence trop humaine apaiserait la douleur fatiguée qui semblait définitivement logée dans sa poitrine. 

Mais il songea à Crowley, à la possibilité qu’il revienne sous sa véritable identité et commence à la chercher, et il changea d’avis. Il sortit de la Bastille et quitta Paris sans un regard en arrière.

__________________________

_Vienne, 1801_

Il arriva à Viennes au tournant du siècle, juste quand Beethoven faisait sensation. Mozart et la plupart des oeuvres de Bach lui manquaient, mais la scène musicale était si vibrante et excitante qu’il sentit pour la première fois en un demi-siècle un souffle d’intérêt et de joie. 

Il se demanda si c’était un signe, quand il se surprit à regarder Crowley jouer du pianoforte dans un petit salon privé tenu par une famille influente. Et pour la première fois, Aziraphale se demanda s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qui le guidait, un caprice de Dieu ou un tourbillon du destin qui le faisait s’échouer à la porte de Crowley. 

Crowley était un artiste virtuose, d’une agilité exubérante et d’un timing exquis, d’une concentration intense, et d’une joie rayonnante et non dissimulée sur son visage expressif. Si Aziraphale ne l’avait pas connu avant cette nuit-là, il aurait sans doute perdu son coeur à cause de la passion pure et effrénée de la performance. Le salon était orné de roses, de fleurs rouge sang jaillissant de vases en porcelaine, des tiges simples habilement posées sur des tables et des manteaux. Il y en avait une coupe sur le piano à queue, et Crowley en portait une à sa boutonnière, presque éclatante contre son manteau sombre. 

Au coeur des siècles précédents, Crowley n’avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la musique, même s’il avait aimé en écouter de nombreuses fois, souvent en compagnie d’Aziraphale. Le voir ainsi, si brillant, si joyeux et certain de son habileté, si contenu et pourtant débordant… Aziraphale voulait retourner à Eden et lui donner une harpe et le supplier d’en faire chanter les cordes.

Il revint, encore et encore, aussi souvent qu’on l’invitait. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. La musique lui remontait le moral ; l’éclat et la confiance de Crowley étaient un baume sur son âme, c’était si différent de ce dernier matin misérable à Copenhague. Aziraphale buvait chaque sourire et s’épanouissait à la manière dont ces yeux mordorés parcouraient la foule ravie. Il garda ses distances, ne tenta pas de l’approcher. 

Il ne s’était pas attendu au toucher courtois sur son coude lors du métissage après l’une des représentation, le sourire dirigé directement vers lui, les yeux cherchant les siens. 

“Je vous ai vu ici tous les soirs,” dit Crowley. Il portait une cravate en soie et une queue de pie et ses mains étaient enveloppées dans des gants si fins qu’ils étaient presque en tulle. “Aurais-je l’audace de penser que vous venez pour moi ?”

Aziraphale bégaya, balbutia quelque chose sur le talent de Crowley avec les touches de piano, sur son propre flaire pour la performance, et lui présenta ses excuses, et quitta l’assemblée. 

Deux jours plus tard, il était de retour, comme si un hameçon s’était installé dans sa gorge, le tirant sans remords à son point d’origine. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu’il sentit qu’une personne marchait à ses côtés, il était au moins un peu mieux préparé. 

“Fell,” dit Aziraphale lorsqu’il lui demanda une présentation. L’alias lui allait mal, mais il ne soulèverait aucun sourcil et ne susciterait pas de questions. “Composez-vous ?” continua-t-il en essayant de ne pas regarder Crowley, en essayant de ne pas le dévorer avec des yeux aussi affamés que son âme. “Vos propres oeuvres, je veux dire ?”  
“Pas une note,” répliqua Crowley dans un rire. “J’aime jouer, mais je n’ai pas l’impression d’être habité par une mélodie originale. Heureusement, je suis bien approvisionné avec le génie des autres. Avez-vous écouté la performance d’Hummel ?”  
“J’avoue que non.”  
“Vous devriez !” Il n’avait jamais vu Crowley si enflammé, si libéré. C’était hypnotique ; c’était addictif ; c’était désespérément beau. “En fait, un de mes ami m’a invité à une petite performance dans quelques jours. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ?”

Airaphale put se sentir rougir, put se sentit hésiter, put sentir qu’il était encore sur le point de marcher, les yeux grands ouverts, en plein désastre. Et tout de même, il dit, “J’aimerais beaucoup.”

__________________________

Cette fois, quand Crowley l’embrassa, Aziraphale comprit ce qui était sur le point d’arriver, il avait lu les signes dans ses mains et sur son visage, dans la douceur de ces yeux de miel qui s'attardaient sur ses lèvres, sa joue, sa gorge. Il avait eu l’intention de trouver une excuse pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais il avait attendu trop longtemps, avait trop tardé, à toujours vouloir passer juste une soirée de plus avec lui. Ils s’apprêtaient à se dire bonne nuit après l’une d’elles, Aziraphale rassemblait son chapeau et ses gants pour quitter l’appartement de Crowey, quand Crowley l’attrapa par le poignet, puis par la taille, et fit courir de tendres doigts le long de sa mâchoire, et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un léger souffle d’anticipation.

Aziraphale voulait le repousser, Il aurait juré devant toutes les hosties qu’il voulait y mettre fin tout de suite, même en sachant la douleur que cela causerait à Crowley. 

Mais il se souvint de la Sicile, et d’une main froide parmis les pierres, et il se souvint de Copenhague, et de Crowley, déchiré, embrassant sa paume, et il se souvint de cinq mille ans d’amitié et du réconfort d’être _connu_. Juste quelques semaines ici en compagnie de Crowley, et le monde avait commencé à retrouver ses couleurs, et la chaleur était revenue dans les veines d’Aziraphale. Cette intimité physique était sûrement un mauvais substitut à ce qu’il désirait vraiment, mais il était si abattu par la solitude, si déchiré par le désespoir, qu’il attira Crowley plus près, s’abandonnant volontiers à son étreinte avide. 

C’était une erreur bien sûr; bien sûr que c’était une erreur. Mais les cheveux de Crowley étaient comme de la soie entre ses doigts, et la bouche de Crowley était chaude et en demande d’affection contre sa peau, et quoiqu’Aziraphale se dise à lui-même, il _aimait ça_ en vérité, la manière dont Crowley chuchotait des mots sincères qu’il ne dirait jamais à haute voix, la manière dont ils perdaient haleine l’un contre l’autre, la manière dont sa forme humaine pouvait se donner si entièrement à l’autre. 

A vrai dire, il souhaita que le vrai Crowley soit allongé près de lui, après, murmurant des douceurs contre son cou, faisant courir des doigts révérencieux sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il souhaita que ces yeux soient aussi dorés et scintillants qu’ils auraient dû l’être, il souhaita que ce sourire soit empli de tous leurs siècles de partage, il souhaita que Crowley l’appelle _mon ange_ , qu’il l’appelle par son vrai nom. Il souhaita qu’ils aient trouvé un moyen de faire ça bien plus tôt.

Il se demanda s’ils en auraient la chance, maintenant, ou si ce pâle écho était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient espérer.

__________________________

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Aziraphale put presque se dire heureux. Vienne étincelait comme un joyau sur la couronne d’un siècle nouveau. L’humanité cherchait ici la beauté et la transcendance dans sa musique, dans son art, et bien qu’il y ait toujours les côtés les plus laids de la vie, il était facile de croire que les gens progressaient, que les choses s’amélioraient. Cela attristait Aziraphale de voir les conséquences infligées à ceux qui aimaient et vivaient de manière transgressive, mais - certains pourraient dire miraculeusement - son association avec Crowley n’attira jamais d’attention indue, et en comparaison avec la colère de l’Enfer, c’était une manoeuvre facile. 

Les années passèrent comme des jours, un rythme facile empli de simples plaisirs et de simples espoirs humains. Il apprit même à dormir de temps en temps, avec Crowley à ses côtés, et le reste du temps il restait allongé silencieusement toute la nuit, ne pensant à rien d’autre qu’à la chaleur de Crowley et les battements paresseux de son coeur.

“Je t’épouserais, tu sais,” dit une fois Crowley, à peine un souffle contre la peau d’Aziraphale dans le noir. “Si c’était permis pour des hommes comme nous.” 

Quelque chose dans la poitrine d’Aziraphale s’agita et se brisa et en sortit presque un sanglot. Crowley le recueilli contre lui, murmurant un doux réconfort, et peut-être que ça aurait été suffisant s’il n’avait pas appelé Aziraphale par un nom qui semblait de plus en plus faux au fil des ans, lui rappelant que rien de tout ça n’était vraiment réel. 

Quand Napoléon prit Vienne en 1805, il n’y eu pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet, la ville préférait considérer ses envahisseurs avec un intérêt poli, les soldats décidèrent que la bataille était déjà perdu et que tout compte fait, mieux valait l’éviter. Néanmoins cela tira Aziraphale de sa rêverie, le forçant à prêter attention à la façon dont les choses étaient en train de changer sur le continent. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup ce qu’il voyait, notamment parce qu’il sentait, avec une certitude grandissante, qu’il ne tarderait pas à recevoir un ordre pour intercéder. C’était ridicule, pensait-il, de lire les journaux avec une nouvelle ferveur, d’écouter plus attentivement les discussions dans les salons ; les quelques informations étaient toutes à propos du territoire, de la guerre et du pouvoir. Elles étaient tout à fait humaines, rien à voir avec le Ciel ou l’Enfer. Il espérait que cette fois, peut-être, les autorités Supérieures et Inférieures pourraient le laisser tranquille. 

Il espéra en vain. La lettre arriva sur du papier ivoire avec un filigrane d’ailes finement détaillées et un sceau stylisé comme s’il représentait des portes. Il devait se rendre à Londres et aider l’effort de guerre, même si la victoire britannique à Trafalgar laissait entendre qu’ils s’en tiraient bien sans aide. Il n’y avait aucune explication quant au choix d’un côté plutôt que l’autre. Peut-être, pensa amèrement Aziraphale, que Gabriel en voulait à la faiblesse du Saint Empire Romain, dont il s’était toujours attribué le mérite. 

Au moins cela signifiait qu’il éloignerait Crowley de l’instabilité du continent, mais en cela, il rencontra un problème.

“ _Londres_ ?” demanda Crowley avec dans la voix un parfait mélange d’incrédulité et de confusion. “Pourquoi, au nom du Ciel, voudrait-on déménager à Londres ?”  
“Tu n’as pas envie de changer d’air ? Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde—”

Crowley secoua la tête, riant à demi et à demi exaspéré. Il tendit la main au-dessus de la table du petit déjeuner pour la poser sur celle d’Aziraphale. 

“Tu t’inquiètes trop. Les français n’ont aucune raison de se montrer désagréables, ici. Tout ira bien.”  
“C’est ma famille.” laissa échapper Aziraphale.

Crowley cilla, l’amusement devint de l’inquiétude, une profonde compassion qui rendit le mensonge brûlant sur la langue d’Aziraphale. 

“Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Après tout ce temps ?”

(Il y avait là une histoire qu’Aziraphale avait conçue dans le but de ne pas avoir à parler de son passé fictif, mais il l’avait empli de demi-vérités lorsqu’il avait expliqué à quel point il ne se sentait pas à sa place chez lui, à quel point il désirait peu de contact avec sa famille maintenant, à quel point ses parents inexistants s’étaient montrés dominateurs.) 

“Il y a une petite question d’héritage,” dit Aziraphale, cherchant désespérément une excuse. “Une-une propriété à Londres.”   
“Eh bien, si tu dois y aller pour régler la question, je t’en prie, mais nous n’avons pas besoin de nous déraciner pour—”  
“C’est plutôt important pour moi.” Aziraphale enleva ses mains de celles de Crowley et baissa les yeux sur la nappe pour cacher sa honte. Il mentait à Crowley tous les jours, d’une façon ou d’une autre, que ça soit en répondant à son faux nom ou en évitant une question innocente. Ca n’avait jamais été aussi simple. “J’ai toujours espéré… Eh bien, je voulais ouvrir une librairie là-bas, vois-tu, mais ils ne m’auraient pas permis de—”  
“Une librairie ?” un grognement de Crowley. “Tu veux monter un commerce ? _Toi_ ?”  
“C’était tout ce que je voulais.” dit Aziraphale en s’adressant à sa serviette, la voix adoucie par la vérité sous le mensonge. 

C’était l’idée de Crowley, même, à l’époque où Aziraphale collectionnait avec enthousiasme les folios de Shakespeare et se plaignait de ne pas trouver un rangement approprié pour eux. Aziraphale avait rejeté la suggestion, sachant que le Ciel n’approuverait jamais une telle indulgence, mais il y avait pensé de temps en temps, et, avec chaque décennie qui passait, il en venait à aimer cette idée de plus en plus. Même après qu’il eut perdu Crowley, et que tout ait commencé à s'effilocher, il s’était surpris à penser à un endroit qui serait vraiment le sien, un endroit où il pourrait retourner, un endroit où il pourrait garder les choses qu’il chérissait à l’abri du mal. 

Il n’aurait jamais pensé poursuivre un tel rêve maintenant si cela signifiait quitter Crowley, mais il n’avait pas le choix : il devait aller à Londres, et il ne pouvait pas dire si ce serait pour un an ou dix ans. 

_Je vais le perdre pour ça_ , songea Aziraphale dans un silence désespéré, _Et il ne comprendra même pas pourquoi—_

La chaise de Crowley grinça sur le sol alors qu’il se déplaçait pour faire le tour de la table, afin d’être à portée de bras. Le dos de ses doigts effleurèrent la joue d’Aziraphale. Crowley soupira, et il y avait de la frustration dans ce bruit, mais aussi de l’affection dans une même mesure. 

“Laisse-moi y réfléchir,” dit Crowley. Il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Aziraphale au coin des lèvres, il se redressa avant qu’Aziraphale ne puisse répondre. “C’est simplement… Très soudain. Donne-moi un peu de temps, d’accord ?”

Aziraphale le fixa pendant qu’il quittait la pièce, les mains tellement serrées qu’il dut les forcer à se détendre, et il sentit un petit scintillement d’espoir.   
Après une semaine, le scintillement devint une flamme lorsque Crowley dit, désinvolte mais avec un doux sourire, “Je suppose que je pourrais prendre le temps de montrer à ces Anglais amateurs de musique tout ce qu’ils ont raté.”

__________________________

_Londres, 1806_

Bien sûr, Aziraphale dut ensuite bel et bien trouver une propriété à Londres et arranger les choses pour que sa provenance corresponde à l’histoire qu’il avait racontée, ce qui s’avéra plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il partit en premier, laissant Crowley conclure leurs affaires à Vienne, et espérant qu’il aurait assez de temps pour mettre les choses en place. Aziraphale poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il trouva un bel endroit à Soho, avec ses théâtres et ses salles de musique et sa vivacité quotidienne, et si ce n’était peut-être pas le quartier le plus chic de la ville, eh bien, il pensa que Crowley apprécierait sans doute ses recoins sordides. 

Il prirent un appartement près de St James Park. Crowley rouspétait au sujet de la météo (non pas que Vienne ait été mieux doté à cet égard, du moins selon Aziraphale) mais il s’adapta bien à la société Londonienne, bien que son anglais fut maladroit au début. C’était plus qu’étrange de l’entendre lutter avec une langue qu’il avait autrefois parlé avec une habileté qui aurait déjoué Shakespeare et Marlowe. 

S’il s'améliora rapidement après leur arrivée, jusqu’à ce que seul son accent le trahisse, eh bien, c’était probablement l’oeuvre de l’intelligence de Crowley, rien de miraculeux à ce sujet. 

La librairie était petite, mais plus que suffisante pour les besoins d’Aziraphale. Il aimait la façon dont la lumière tombait à travers le velux, allégeant l’obscurité de l’hiver anglais. Ses livres et ses papiers étaient là, venus des endroits où il les avait laissé à travers les décennies - une malle dans un grenier tranquil et oublié, une caisse gardée en sécurité dans la cave d’une taverne. Les ouvrir, c’était comme reconnaître de vieux amis, se souvenir de visages qu’il avait à moitié oubliés. 

Tous les souvenirs n’étaient pas bons. Les livres de prophéties de Copenhague étaient comme une accusation silencieuse. Et il y avait d’autres choses, des souvenirs des siècles passés, des objets qu’il n’était pas censé posséder, pour lesquels n’importe qui, avec un oeil assez aiguisé, aurait froncé les sourcils. Crowley avait un oeil aiguisé et n’avait jamais eu peur de poser des questions. Aziraphale fit construire aux ouvriers une petite pièce, pas beaucoup plus grande qu’un placard, et cacha son entrée derrière l’une des étagères, et c’est là qu’il garda ces objets qu’il ne pouvait ni supporter ni risquer que Crowley les trouve. 

Le jour de l’ouverture du magasin, Aziraphale réalisa tardivement le défaut de son plan : des gens voudraient maintenant acheter ses précieux livres. Il était dans un sacré état à l’heure du déjeuner, quand la cloche tinta, et que Crowley entra avec un sourire et un bouquet de roses rouges et un petit paquet de chocolats.

“Alors, comment trouves-tu la vie en tant que fournisseur de beaux volumes littéraires ?” demanda Crowley, son sourire devenant plus large, les yeux débordant de joie alors qu’Aziraphale lui lançait un regard noir. “Je suis sûr que tu as déjà vendu la moitié de ta collection.” 

Aziraphale lui lançait des regards furieux, mais il était difficile de prétendre être irrité quand Crowley lui tendait des fleurs, aussi désrieux et plein d’espoir que s’ils venaient de se rencontrer. 

“Tu devrais mettre un piano ici,” dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, après qu’Aziraphale ait placé les roses dans un vase et lui ait montré la boutique. “Il y a de la place pour ça, ici.”  
“Pourquoi mettre un piano dans une librairie, très cher ?”  
“Afin que je puisse jouer, bien sûr. Si c’est là que tu vas passer ton temps à partir de maintenant, je peux aussi bien prendre mes aises.”

Trois jours plus tard, Aziraphale fit livrer un petit piano à queue, son bois sombre laqué à la perfection, son ivoire scintillant comme des perles. Le tabouret qui l’accompagnait était rembourré en velours rouge pelucheux et des serpents enroulaient ses pieds en acajou, leurs visages astucieux regardaient sous le siège. Aziraphale n’avait lui-même aucun talent pour faire de la musique, mais quand il testa les touches, la perfection de leur son fit naître un sourire sur son visage. 

Il laissa une rose rouge solitaire sous le couvercle.

__________________________

Pendant cinq ans, Aziraphale fit tout ce que le Ciel lui demandait. Il n’avait jamais été aussi diligent. Chaque fois que ses ordres arrivaient, il se dépêchait de guider les politiciens et les généraux, de bénir les navires, de prier pour les soldats. Il était parfois difficile d’expliquer ses absences à Crowley, douloureux de laisser les mensonges paver le doux sol de leur vie commune, mais Aziraphale fit ce qu’il avait à faire, et regarda l’Empire britannique s’étendre. 

Cela sembla donc injuste quand Gabriel et Sandalphon entrèrent dans la boutique, de faux sourires sur leurs visages, les yeux fades et réprobateurs. Crowley jouait la fameuse Lilting Sonata de Beethoven, dos à la porte, mais il vit comment Aziraphale se raidit ; ses mains ralentirent aussitôt, le piano se tut. Il se tourna pour regarder leurs visiteurs, et Aziraphale se hâta, désespéré d’éviter le désastre, craignant terriblement qu’il ne soit déjà trop tard. 

“Gabriel ! Quelle agréable surprise ! J’étais — en fait, j’étais sur le point de sortir — cela vous dérangerait terriblement si nous marchions et parlions ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel allèrent vers Crowley, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tabouret de piano, et Aziraphale y vit le mépris sans équivoque, et son coeur se glaça fermement dans sa poitrine. 

Mais Gabriel sourit de son trop large sourire et dit “Bien sûr, Aziraphale, passe devant.”

Crowley commença à se lever ; Aziraphale lui fit un signe de la main, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

“Veux-tu bien surveiller le magasin pour moi ?” demanda-t-il en prenant d’une main tremblante son manteau et son chapeau sur le porte-manteau. “Je ne serai pas long.”

Même sans le regarder, il pouvait sentir la tension de Crowley, savait que ses yeux se posaient sur eux, cherchant des réponses, cherchant la raison de l’inconfort d’Aziraphale.

“Tu es sûr ?” demanda-t-il, son accent revenait fortement sur les voyelles, trahissant son inquiétude.  
“Bien sûr.” répondit Aziraphale avec un faux sourire aux lèvres et il fit sortir ses visiteurs importuns par la porte jusque dans la rue. 

“A quoi dois-je le—”  
“Arrête tes conneries, Aziraphale.” dit Gabriel, son sourire disparu. “Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là.”

C’était dangereux de jouer les idiots, mais peut-être plus dangereux de deviner ce que Gabriel savait déjà.

“J’ai bien peur que non,” répondit Aziraphale en cherchant le genre d’inquiétude polie qu’il aurait manifesté en de pareilles circonstances par le passé. “Y a-t-il un problème avec mon travail ? Je pensais que les choses allaient plutôt bien—”  
“Oui, oui. Tu as fait ton devoir. Pour une fois.” le visage de Gabriel était sévère. “C’est d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle tu n’as pas plus d’ennuis. Pensais-tu que nous ne remarquerions pas que tu fraternisais avec un humain ?”

 _Un humain_ , pensa Aziraphale sans savoir s’il était consterné ou soulagé. _Pas un démon, donc. Vous ne le reconnaissez pas. Vous ne savez rien sur lui._

“Je ne vois pas le problème,” répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation qu’il ne voulait pourtant pas prolonger. “Si cela n’interfère pas avec mes devoirs sur Terre…”  
“As-tu oublié les Nephilims ?” demanda Sandalphon d’un air renfrogné. Il s’était personnellement chargé d’éliminer des enfants hybrides d’anges et d’humains, se souvint Aziraphale.   
“Vraiment, Sandalphon,” fanfaronna-t-il, “Si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, tu devrais en apprendre davantage sur la biologie humaine, je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas un problème—”  
“Mais ce qui _est un problème,” l'interrompit Gabriel avec insistance, “C’est que tu te comportes comme si tu étais _l’un d’eux_ , Aziraphale. Ton propre édifice, cette bibliothèque—”  
“C’est une librairie, en fait, je l’utilise pour répandre de justes textes aux humains—”  
“—peu importe comment tu l’appelles, je m’en fiche !” répondit Gabriel d’un ton cassant, l’intimant d’un geste au silence. “Ce n’est pas bien pour un ange d’avoir autant de _possessions_ , de s’attacher autant.”  
“C’est nécessaire pour se fondre parmi eux,” fit valoir Aziraphale, sachant qu’il était en train de perdre, contraint d’essayer tout de même. “Ils trouvent étrange que quelqu’un n’ait pas d’histoire, pas de racines. Ca les rend méfiants envers moi. Depuis que j’ai ouvert la librairie, il m’est beaucoup plus facile de les guider au quotidien—”  
“Assez d’excuses.” Gabriel le regarda, les yeux presque rayonnants. “Franchement, Aziraphale, à mon avis tu es ici depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais te rappeler.”_

_Un froid engourdissant enveloppa la poitrine d’Aziraphale et se répandit dans ses membres._

_“Cependant,” reprit Gabriel, “Tu as fait du bon travail ici. Et puisque tu sembles avoir le don de réconforter les humains, nous pouvons aussi bien nous en servir.”_

_Les lèvres d’Aziraphale étaient à moitié engourdies d'effroi. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts._

_“Que veux-tu dire ?”  
“Nous avons trouvé un jeune homme très brillant à Glasgow, plein de potentiel. Il pourrait être un saint, un jour, avec de bons conseils. Il vient de s’inscrire pour devenir missionnaire. Il arrivera à Londres dans quelques jours, prêt à embarquer sur un navire pour la Guinée. Tu dois l’accompagner.” _

_Aziraphale dû déglutir deux fois avant de pouvoir parler._

_“Pour combien de temps ?”  
“Oh ! Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra,” dit Gabriel. “Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra pour s’assurer que son âme soit la nôtre. Peut-être toute sa vie, qui sait ?”_

_Aziraphale chercha de la malice, de la rancune, dans ses yeux, mais tout ce qu’il vit, fut ce qu’il y avait toujours vu : que Gabriel le trouvait à peine compétent, dans un besoin constant de microgestion. Il n’y avait aucune prise de conscience de la manière dont cela blesserait Aziraphale, aucune compréhension de ce qui serait détruit. Il vit un ange qui était devenu trop confortable, trop indolent, et se considérait comme un patron magnanime._

_“Je vais—” Aziraphale réussi à articuler, se battant pour empêcher sa voix de se briser, “J’aurai besoin d’un peu de temps pour— pour faire les préparatifs—”  
“Le bateau part dans cinq jours, Aziraphale,” répondit Gabriel avec la finalité d’une lame qui tombe. “Monte à bord.” Il jeta un seul regard en direction de la boutique. “Seul.”_

____________________________

_Il n’y avait aucune façon d’expliquer ça, aucune excuse qui serait suffisante. Dès qu’il retourna dans la boutique et que Crowley se leva avec un déluge de questions, Aziraphale sentit que tout se délitait. S’il partait sans mot dire, il blesserait Crowley plus qu’il ne pourrait le supporter, mais lui dire la vérité le détruirait. Il savait que Gabriel n’aurait aucune hésitation à faire tuer Crowley s’il croyait qu’Aziraphale avait besoin de ce coup de pied supplémentaire. Il ne pouvait pas effacer la mémoire de Crowley, même s’il l’avait voulu, même s’il se l’était permis - cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant, et il y avait trop de souvenirs de la vie de Crowley avec lui. Il avait été stupide, égoïste, et désespéremment irresponsable de se permettre cette association, et maintenant Crowley allait souffrir, et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire pourquoi._

_Alors il essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers des demi-vérités et des évasions, et la consternation de Crowley se transforma en incrédulité, puis en colère._

_“Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tu as perdu la tête !” s’écria-t-il en faisant le tour de la boutique, les yeux hagards. “Un missionnaire ? Toi ? Juste— Tu t’es réveillé aujourd’hui et tu as décidé—? ” Il était tellement agité qu’il faillit entrer en collision avec une étagère, il dû s’appuyer sur sa main pour se stabiliser. “Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe vraiment ! Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi t’ont-ils appelé…”  
“Ne fais pas ça.” plaida Aziraphale, parce que s’il entendait Crowley l'appeler par son vrai nom ici et maintenant il se briserait, et il ne savait pas s’il parviendrait à se reconstruire à nouveau. “S’il te plaît, très cher, je sais que c’est difficile…”  
“Ce n’est pas _difficile_ , c’est incompréhensible !_” Crowley tourna autour de lui, les poings serrés le long de son corps. “J’ai toujours su que tu avais des secrets, que tu avais des choses que tu ne me disais pas, mais maintenant tu devrais me faire confiance—”  
“Ce n’est pas une question de confiance,” murmura Aziraphale, fermant les yeux à la douleur derrière la colère de Crowley. “Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer. Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire.”

Il attendit, et ne fut pas surpris quand la prochaine chose qu’il entendit fut l’ouverture de la porte puis la porte qui claqua en se refermant. 

__________________________

Les cinq jours suivants n’apportèrent aucun réconfort, aucun répit. Crowley oscillait entre des questions fâchées et des supplications désespérées. Il devint plus pâle et se laissait entraîner par Aziraphale qui se dépêchait de fermer la boutique, d’emballer une malle. Ils dormaient dans des lits séparés, même si Aziraphale ne dormait pas réellement, et pour une fois il ne pensait pas que Crowley dormait non plus - et prenaient leurs repas en silence parce que tout le reste finirait par l’un d’eux s’éloignant de la table. 

Le dernier jour fut le pire. Crowley abandonna tout semblant de calme, toute marque de dignité, et supplia Aziraphale de rester comme s’il mendiait pour sa vie. Aziraphale dut quitter l’appartement, s’enfuir à la boutique et passer la nuit assis près du piano recouvert de draps, regardant fixement les murs bordés de livres. 

Il arriva sur les quais avant que l’aube ne fut complètement levée, la demi-lumière jetait le paysage dans un sombre monochrome. Deux marins prirent son coffre à bord, et Aziraphale se tint un instant près de la passerelle, regardant les entrepôts brumeux, comme s’il attendait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi.   
Il comprit lorsqu’une diligence qui se tenait à l’écart dans une petite rue arrêta ses chevaux presque devant lui. Crowley, à moitié tombé sur ses pieds, l’avait dans ses bras avant même qu’Aziraphale ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, et non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Crowley recommençait à le supplier…   
Mais Crowley l’attira simplement encore plus près de lui, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d’Aziraphale, les épaules tremblantes. 

“Je serai là,” dit-il, la voix aussi brisée que le coeur d’Aziraphale. “J”attendrai. Aussi longtemps que ça durera— mais reviens moi, s’il te plaît. J’attendrai juste ici. Je vais m’assurer qu’il n’arrive rien à tes livres. Juste—”

Aziraphale pti le visage de Crowley entre ses mains et le redressa pour remplacer ses mots d’un baiser, parce qu’il ne pouvait même pas savoir quand il reviendrait, et il ne mentirait pas, pas cette fois, pas maintenant.

“Je t'écrirai,” promit-il à la place, la voix rendue faible par sa propre misère. Crowley rit à moitié, un rire sombre et sans joie. “ Je le ferai.”  
“Je le sais,” murmura Crowley en fermant les yeux, en appuyant son front contre celui d’Aziraphale, “Et je te répondrai. Et quand tu reviendras, je t’attendrai.”

Aziraphale l’embrassa une dernière fois, goûtant le sel de leurs larmes mêlées, puis il s'extirpa de leur étreinte, et monta à bord du navire. Il se laissa directement conduire à sa cabine ; il ne pouvait pas se tenir sur le pont et voir Crowley le regarder partir. 

__________________________

Le missionnaire était passionné et déterminé, mais il n’avait aucune qualité qui le distinguait de la foule, rien qui ne justifiait l’intérêt personnel du Ciel. Aziraphale se détestait de penser ainsi, lui qui avait toujours cru en l’importance de chaque âme sur la planète, mais se haïr était mieux que haïr l’homme pour quelque chose qui n’était pas de sa faute. Mieux que de se laisser aller à penser que si le missionnaire devait succomber prématurément à une fièvre tropicale, il passerait sûrement tout droit par les portes du paradis, et Gabriel lui-même pourrait-il s’en plaindre ?

Mais Aziraphale le protégea et le guida, et les années s’écoulèrent.

Il écrivit à Crowley. Ce ne pouvait pas être souvent, pas quand ils marchaient à travers des kilomètres de jungle sans sentiers, quand le papier et l’encre étaient des ressources rares, mais il écrivait chaque fois qu’il le pouvait, et il veillait à ce que ses lettres atteignent toujours miraculeusement Londres.

Crowley répondit moins souvent - ou plutôt, Aziraphale reçut moins de lettres de sa part. Il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si c’était la décision de Crowley, ou si la plupart d’entre elles s’étaient perdues sur le chemin, bien qu’il le soupçonnat, car celles qu’il recevait parlaient souvent de choses comme si Crowley avait déjà écrit à leur sujet. Il chérissait celles qu’il recevait. Il pleurait parfois quand Crowley, qui semblait incapable de se retenir, versait son cœur sur le papier. Il ne supplia jamais Aziraphale de revenir, plus jamais, mais il n’en avait pas besoin : c’était là dans chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque point d’encre.

Aziraphale écrivait sur le travail qu’ils faisaient, des gens qu’ils rencontraient, des plantes étranges et exotiques, des animaux, de la musique. Il n’osait pas montrer son cœur. Il n’osait pas écrire _Tu me manques, tu me manques comme si une partie de moi avait été coupée, oh viens à moi, viens à moi mon amour, au moins alors nous serions en exil ensemble—_

Et les années passèrent.

Lorsqu’il y eut une période inhabituellement longue sans correspondance de Crowley, Aziraphale essaya de ne pas s’inquiéter. Ils étaient en terrain difficile depuis plus de six mois; peut-être que le courrier ne passait tout simplement pas. Couché, éveillé dans la nuit sous la toile blanche, écoutant la cacophonie sans fin de la jungle, il se demanda misérablement si Crowley avait fini par se lasser de l’attendre, s’il avait continué sa vie. Il savait qu’il devait espérer ça, s’il l’aimait vraiment. Il devait prier pour que Crowley ait guéri de la terrible blessure qu’Aziraphale lui avait infligée. Qu’il pourrait même aimer quelqu’un d’autre, maintenant.

Il essaya vraiment.

Deux ans sans un mot de Crowley. Quinze depuis qu’Aziraphale avait quitté l’Angleterre. Malgré lui, il eut l’idée de se dérober de sa charge pendant un petit moment, de déployer ses ailes pour revenir à Londres juste assez longtemps pour comprendre—

Et puis le missionnaire tomba malade, d’une maladie persistante qu’Aziraphale ne semblait pas pouvoir guérir. Malgré son propre cœur égoïste, il se battit pour la vie de cet homme, le maintint en vie pendant des mois, plus longtemps que les locaux ne l’avaient prédit. Et à la fin, il mourut tout de même, et dans son dernier souffle, il remercia Aziraphale, qui devint une épave sanglotante pendant un jour et une nuit.

Il reçut une mention élogieuse ; une étoile d’or. Le missionnaire était allé là où il était censé être, et sa mort, Aziraphale lut-il avec choc et colère et une terrible compréhension fatiguée, avait été pardonnée. Tout cela exactement selon le plan. Aziraphale s’était comporté de façon exemplaire.

Il n’y avait pas d’autres instructions. Pas d’avertissement pour rester loin de Londres. Et Aziraphale s’enfuit vers la côte, et embarqua sur le premier navire qu’il put trouver qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Il était trop tard, et il ne trouva même pas une quelconque surprise en lui quand ses pieds de plomb le traînèrent jusqu’à la tombe de Crowley. Deux ans plus tôt, la grippe avait heurté la ville. Aziraphale avait béni Crowley avant son départ, pour le protéger, pour lui accorder une longue vie, mais Pestilence elle-même avait dû hanter les rues pendant ce terrible hiver.

Le magasin était comme il l’avait laissé, quoique poussiéreux, mais il était clair que le piano avait été accordé, qu’on y avait joué. Aziraphale envisagea d’abandonner l’endroit, de tourner le dos à tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas quand il y avait des échos de Crowley à chaque coin de rue. Pas quand Crowley l’avait gardé pour lui si longtemps.

Quelques mois après sa réouverture, il reçut un certain nombre de paquets : les affaires de Crowley, sembla-t-il, ou du moins celles que Crowley avait jugé utile de lui laisser.

L’une des boîtes était pleine de lettres d’Aziraphale, chacune portée avec beaucoup de relecture. Mais plus précieux encore, Crowley avait gardé des copies de ses propres lettres, toutes, bien plus qu’Aziraphale n’en avait reçues.

Il lut pendant des jours, et quand il eut fini, il les retourna et recommença.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

Aziraphale connaissait ses faiblesses, ses péchés. Il savait qu’il pouvait être lent à changer. Il savait maintenant qu’il pouvait être gourmand, cupide et aveuglé par son propre égoïsme. 

Mais même lui pouvait apprendre une leçon si péniblement enseignée pendant tant de décennies. 

Quand il trouva Crowley en Caroline du Sud en 1863, il se reposait parmi les solidagos alors que l’armée de l’Union se préparait à marcher. Aziraphale le regarda pendant un long, long moment, observa ses cheveux roux contre les fleurs jaunes si semblables à la couleur que ses yeux avaient eu un jour, et il passa son chemin sans laisser à Crowley l’opportunité de le voir. Il prit avec lui une poignée de tiges dorées qui se balançaient doucement. 

Quand il trouva Crowley dans l’Algrave en 1897, des asphodèles poussaient le long du mur de son jardin généreusement garni alors qu’il était assis et lisait sous un arbre, signe de richesse et d’aisance dans sa confortable demeure. Il fut alors plus difficile de partir quand il entendit le rire de Crowley, quand il vit ses doigts habiles tourner une page. Il revint au couvert de l’obscurité et coupa une tige d’asphodèle chargée d’étoiles et regarda le doux scintillement de la lumière d’une lanterne à travers une fenêtre fermée pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par s’éteindre.

Quand il trouva Crowley à Ypres en 1917, il était à peine plus âgé qu’un garçon, et il était déjà trop tard ; il avait été éjecté et laissé pour mort dans la boue. Il n’y avait pas de fleurs, ici, rien d’autre que le paysage infernal de cette guerre qui devait mettre fin à toutes les guerres, rien que des friches et de l’eau croupie et l’odeur de la mort. Aziraphale essaya de le soigner, mais il était déjà parti, son âme s’accrochait à peine à son corps mortel. A la place il le prit dans ses bras, berça cet enfant au visage de Crowley, et pleura sa mort en silence, sans témoins alentours.

Il n’y avait pas de fleurs, ici, mais plus tard, lorsque les croix blanches furent alignées rangées par rangées, Aziraphale revint, et cueillit les coquelicots à côté de sa tombe.

__________________________

_Londres 1941,_

Lorsque la femme du service des renseignements l’approcha, Aziraphale lui tourna le dos. L’idée de jouer à son jeu du chat et de la souris l’épuisait. Le Blitz frappait Londres, et chaque nuit il fermait la boutique, et marchait à travers la pénombre, et faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour renforcer les abris et guider les retardataires en sécurité. Il fut une fois si près d’une bombe qu’elle le souleva de terre, mais il ne souffra que de coupures et de contusions. 

Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il _voulait_ être décorporé. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait au Ciel après tout ce temps. Mais il y avait une lourdeur, un vide, un ennui qui s’était glissé en lui au cours du siècle dernier. Un silence et une solitude qui ne faisaient que s’agiter lorsqu’il tombait sur la dernière réincarnation de Crowley, et dans lesquels il se repliait dès que chaque chance se dissipait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant, qui ne savait pas où se tourner, qui ne comprenait plus quel était son but.

Rose Montgomery était déterminée, il devait le lui accorder. Il fallut un miracle assez fort pour la persuader qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de lui, et cela lui prit quelques semaines, et puis elle revint, comme une guêpe attirée par l’odeur de la confiture.

Et à sa suite, il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, et des yeux d’or et de miel sous un chapeau à larges bords, un sourire charmant, un visage jeune et sans rides. Ses bras étaient emplis de tulipes blanches (une couverture, lui expliqua-t-il plus tard, une excuse pour venir frapper à la porte de la librairie sans attirer l’attention). Rose Montgomery n’était pas ce qu’elle semblait être, lui dit Crowley, son accent était doux avec une intonation Ecossaise ; elle était en fait elle-même un membre du réseau d’espionnage Nazi, agissant comme un leurre pour s’enrouler autour de proies qui ne se doutaient de rien. De son côté, il était un authentique membre des services secrets, venu s’assurer que le pauvre Mr. Fell ne tombe pas dans leur piège. 

S’il avait été quelqu’un d’autre, Aziraphale lui aurait fermé la porte au nez et émigré en Australie jusqu’à la fin de la guerre. Mais c’était Crowley, Crowley riant presque du ridicule de sa propre explication, Crowley essayant de cacher sa véritable inquiétude pour le libraire qui pouvait avoir été trompé, Crowley jetant des regards autour de lui dans la boutique avec un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si l’endroit lui était familier. Crowley, joyeux et magnifique, passionné et curieux, embrasant le monde d’Aziraphale comme une étoile filante. 

Aziraphale le laissa entrer. Lui servit un verre. Accepta de l’aider. Juste ça, songea-t-il, désespéré, égoïste, déchiré. Juste ça, juste cette brève rencontre. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour Crowley de rester dans le coin, tant qu’Aziraphae ne lui en donnait pas. Crowley lui tendit une branche de tulipe (“pour faire genre”) et Aziraphale laissa leurs doigts se frôler un instant, et il frissonna. 

Tout se déroula comme prévu. Les Nazis furent abattus par les renforts de Crowley quand ils essayèrent de les trahir, et Aziraphale ne parvint pas à regretter leur mort. Crowley ne fut pas blessé, même s’il aurait dû l’être, même si Rose avait sorti un pistolet et tiré sur lui. Miraculeusement, un dysfonctionnement avait fait exploser l’arme dans sa main, et Crowley avait pu la maîtriser avant même qu’elle ne puisse crier. 

Les livres n’avaient pas une égratignure, et Crowley les lui remis avec un sourire éclatant, et offrit à Aziraphale de le raccompagner chez lui. Sa voiture était un vieux modèle, elle avait plus ou moins quinze ans de retard, mais elle avait clairement été luxueuse à son époque, et Crowley l’avait maintenu en bon état, la caressait comme une compagne bien-aimée. Une Bentley de 1926, lui expliqua Crowley quand Aziraphale posa la question, ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était fier, Aziraphale ne songea pas à ce qu’il avait dû faire pour s’en emparer, oh, les histoires que cette voiture aurait pu raconter…

“C’est magnifique,” dit Aziraphale, Aziraphale qui ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à ces engins modernes et à leurs moteurs à fumée, mais qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer tout ce que Crowley chérissait tant. “Je n’en ai jamais vu de semblable.”

Ce fut fini bien trop vite. Crowley raccompagna Aziraphale jusqu’à la porte de la librairie, et hésita, et il y eut un moment...

Il y eut un moment, et Aziraphale savait ce qui allait se produire s’il le permettait, le désirait ardemment. 

A la place, il se détourna brusquement, et dit, “Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Mr. Crowley. Bonne chance dans vos futures entreprises.”  
“Oh. Oui.” peut-être y avait-il de la déception dans la voix de Crowley. Peut-être était-ce juste de la surprise face aux abruptes aux revoirs d’Aziraphale. “Vous aussi, Mr. Fell. J’espère vous revoir après tout ce bordel.”

Il revint, quelques semaines plus tard. Aziraphae garda la porte close et prétendit qu’il n’était pas là. Crowley revint trois fois de plus, avant d’abandonner, ou de partir jouer un autre rôle en ces temps de guerre. Aziraphale se surprit à chercher la boîte qui contenait les lettres, maintenant brunies par l’âge et raidies par la manipulation, mais il se détourna, et retourna à ses marches nocturnes pour sauver ceux qu’il pouvait.

__________________________

_Londres, 1967_

Mais Crowley revint une dernière fois, des dizaines d’années plus tard. Plus vieux maintenant, et trop mince, les pommettes rendues saillantes par l’émaciation des derniers mois de vie. Il entra dans la librairie en fin de journée et resta debout en silence jusqu’à ce qu’Aziraphale relève les yeux, le reconnaisse. 

“Tu sais,” dit Crowley, et sa voix était rauque, aussi tourmentée par la maladie que le reste de son être, “quelque part je ne suis pas surpris.”  
“Non ?” murmura Aziraphale, trop secoué pour prétendre ne pas le reconnaître.  
“De te trouver toujours ici,” précisa Crowley. Son accent s’était estompé mais on y entendait toujours les Highlands. “Sans avoir pris une ride.”  
“Je-”  
Crowley toussa, se détourna, tira un mouchoir hors de sa poche et couvrit sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini.  
“Je savais qu’il y avait un truc bizarre avec toi,” continua-t-il quand il put à nouveau parler. “J’ai rêvé de toi, tu sais ? Même avant qu’on se rencontre.”

Aziraphale resta silencieux, accablé par le chagrin, plein de remords. Les yeux de Crowley parcoururent son visage, et il soupira. 

“Ca n’a plus d’importance maintenant,” dit-il, bourru. “Le truc c’est que, je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps.”  
“Je sais. Je suis désolé.”  
Crowley haussa les épaule, regarda ailleurs.  
“Et je voulais juste savoir. Si j’étais fou, ou si tu étais vraiment… différent.”

Aziraphale se leva, s’approcha du bureau, traversa la pièce jusqu’à l’endroit où Crowley se tenait. Doucement, il prit le visage de Crowley entre ses mains, le regarda dans les yeux, lut la souffrance gravée dans chaque trait de son visage. Aziraphale inspira, expira, et la douleur quitta Crowley, le laissant secoué et haletant, les yeux écarquillés. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as-”  
“Je ne peux pas te sauver,” murmura Aziraphale, des centaines d’années de sens se cachaient derrière ces mots, simples et dévastateurs. “Mais ça ne fera plus mal maintenant, je te le promets. Ce sera facile, quand le moment sera venu.”

Crowley déglutit, et se replia comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils, et jeta ses bras autour d’Aziraphale. Et il avait la même odeur, comment son odeur pouvait-elle être la même après cent cinquante ans et quatre vies différentes, comment se faisait-il qu’Aziraphale puisse sentir son propre coeur revenir finalement dans sa poitrine ? 

“Merci,” dit Crowley contre son épaule.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent des heures, et puis finalement Crowley se recula, et, du dos de la main, frotta la traces de ses larmes sur ses joues, et dit, “Ouais. Bien. Je ferais mieux-”  
“Pars tranquille,” lui dit Aziraphale, sentant sa poitrine à nouveau vide, creuse et pleine de regrets.  
“Merci,” dit encore Crowley, et puis il partit.

Près d’un an plus tard - Crowley n’abandonnait jamais sans se battre - Aziraphale reçut un leg auquel il ne s’attendait pas. C’était un jeu de clés dans une enveloppe brune, un bout de papier griffonné avec l’adresse d’un garage délabré à Liverpool. 

La Bentley semblait usée malgré les tentatives au cours des décennies pour la maintenir en bon état. Aziraphale ne connaissait pas grand chose aux voiture, mais il savait que celle-ci ne redémarrerait probablement jamais. Il n’y avait aucune instruction avec les clés, aucune dernière volonté, mais Crowley ne la lui aurait pas laissé s’il avait eu l’intention de la vendre pour sa ferraille. 

Il pensa ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé cette nuit-là, dans le Blitz, quand Crowley avait été si rayonnant de triomphe, si joyeux de sa compagnie. Il ferma les yeux et claqua des doigts, et quand il regarda à nouveau, la voiture était presque immaculée, montrant seulement le genre d’usure qui signifiait qu’elle avait été chérie et soignée. 

Aziraphale ne savait pas conduire, mais ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il se glissa sur le siège conducteur, posa ses mains sur le volant, et dit tranquillement, “Veux-tu bien me reconduire à la maison ?”

La Bentley l’y reconduit.

__________________________

Quand il trouva Crowley à une demi-heure à peine de Soho en 2008, ce fut comme trébucher sur un obstacle auquel vous auriez dû vous attendre mais que vous aviez oublié. C’est le nom de la boutique de fleur qui attira l’oeil d’Aziraphale, Le Cadeau d’Eden : quelle audace, quelle provocation, quelle ironie. Cela aurait pu être l’idée folle de n’importe quel human, supposa-t-il, mais dès qu’il posa ses yeux sur l’endroit, il sut, même avant d’apercevoir le faible éclat de cheveux roux à travers le reflet de la fenêtre.

Il avait l’intention de partir. A la place, il se surprit à ouvrir la porte. 

Et il était là : entouré de fleurs, ses longs cheveux attachés en arrière par une épingle mais dont des mèches s’échappaient devant ses yeux, les sourcils froncés face à la complexité du bouquet dans sa main. Aziraphale s’abreuva de cette image, oubliant tout l’espace d’un instant, à part ça, ici, maintenant. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu’il regardait Crowley se mordre la lèvre, qu’il regardait ses doigts habiles entortiller le ruban juste comme ça, qu’il regardait un autre brin de cheveux roux dériver paresseusement au-delà de son oreille pour chatouiller sa joue. 

Il pouvait encore s’en aller. Crowley n’avait pas levé les yeux de sa tâche, ne l’avait pas encore vu. Il pouvait prendre cet aperçu volé et partir avec lui, bercé dans sa poitrine. Il le _devait_.

Puis Crowley dit, “Une seconde”, et pour la première fois de toutes ses vies, sa voix était la même qu’avant, le même langage, le même accent, la même intonation, et Aziraphale ne pouvait pas partir, ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas le supporter. 

“Te voilà.”, dit-il.

Crowley leva les yeux.

__________________________

C’était une erreur, bien sûr ; bien sûr que c’était une erreur. Et quand Aziraphale réalisa à quel point il était proche de reprendre le chemin qui détruirait Crowley, il ne put que s’enfuir. Il ne put que se retirer d’un coup, même si cela signifiait laisser la librairie, même si cela signifiait blesser Crowley. Au moins, après si peu de temps, ce serait une petite blessure, facilement oubliée.

(N’est-ce pas ? Comment Crowley l’avait regardé, en tenant cette fougère; comment Crowley l’avait regardé, quand Aziraphale lui avait fermé la porte au nez…)

Il voyagea sans but pendant des mois, alors que le printemps se prolongeait jusqu’à l’été. Il traversa l’équateur, bouleversa les saisons, fit une pause au Cap, se rendit en Nouvelle-Zélande où l’hiver déployait de brillantes frondes glacées et où les montagnes étaient couvertes d’un blanc éclatant. La splendeur des paysages était bien différente de tout ce qu’on pouvait voir en Angleterre, et pourtant chaque endroit donnait l’impression d’être à la maison.

Peut-être un peu trop. Dans une rue de Christchurch il tomba sur une boutique de fleurs qui ressemblait à celle de Crowley, sauf qu’il put voir d’un seul regard que ces fleurs n’étaient pas moitié bien aussi entretenues. Il y avait des oeillets roses dans un seau près de la porte. Aziraphale resta à les regarder pendant un long moment, et ne réalisa que ses joues étaient humides que lorsqu’une larme coula de son menton et atterrit sur ses mains serrées.

__________________________

_Christchurch, 2008_

Le vin n’était ici pas aussi bon que les vieilles cuvées françaises, à son avis, mais c’était acceptable si vous tombiez sur le bon cru, et au moins rien de tout ça n’était quelque chose qu’il avait jamais bu avec Crowley. Et d’ailleurs, le but n’était pas tant de le savourer que de s’enliser temporairement dans un brouillard confortable, sans boire assez pour ne plus pouvoir contenir la misère qui hurlait d’attention dans sa poitrine. C’était une balance délicate. Ce soir-là, il ne le maintenait pas très bien.

Il en était à sa seconde bouteille quand il sentit le frisson et le scintillement de la manifestation. Il se figea, et s’assura d’étudier son expression avant de relever les yeux. Gabriel se tenait près de sa cabine, le regardant avec une légère perplexité.

“Aziraphale,” dit-il, avec toute sa fanfaronnade joviale et son dédain décontracté. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je m’attendais à te trouver à Londres.”

Il ne pouvait pas se miraculer sobre, pas avec Gabriel juste là. Aziraphale inspira avec soin, s’assura qu’il était assis droit sans se balancer, que sa langue formait proprement les syllabes.

“Je me disais que j’y étais peut-être depuis trop longtemps,” dit-il, les mots qui sortaient étaient précis et clairs. “Je ne voulais pas trop… _m’attacher_ , tu sais. J’ai pensé que je devais vérifier le reste du monde.”  
“C’est admirable, bien sûr,” admit Gabriel, bien que son ton laissait entendre qu’il préférait que des décisions si “admirables” soient décidées par la Direction avant d’être mises en pratique. Il ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance dans la pique contenue dans le mot _attaché_. “Mais tu vas devoir y retourner. Les _choses_ se préparent.”  
“Les choses ?”  
“Le grand plan,” dit Gabriel avec un exaspérant sourire auto-satisfait. “La confrontation finale. La fin des temps, Aziraphale. Nous avons l’information fiable que l’Antéchrist arrive sur Terre en ce moment même.”

Aziraphale le fixa du regard, un flot de panique emplit sa gorge jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse à peine respirer.

“L’Apocalypse ?” coassa-t-il. “Ca-Ca se passe maintenant ?”  
“Eh bien, pas avant une dizaine d’années, le garçon doit d’abord grandir, bien sûr. Et nous devons nous préparer pour la bataille. Mais tout va se passer en Angleterre, donc nous avons besoin de toi sur le terrain là-bas pour garder un oeil sur les choses pendant les onze prochaines années.”  
“Onze ans.” En dépit de la présence de Gabriel, Aziraphale attrapa son verre de vin et prit une longue gorgée.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, ses yeux parcourant les bouteilles sur la table.

“Pourquoi consommes-tu _ceci_ ?” demanda-t-il, pointant avec dédain le verre dans la main d’Aziraphale.  
“C’est du vin,” répondit Aziraphale, trop secoué et abattu pour être diplomate. “Même toi tu dois savoir ce qu’est le vin, Gabriel, ils en ont depuis Noé. Dois-je t’en commander un verre ?”  
“Je ne souille pas le temple de—”  
“Oui, oui, je sais.” soupira Aziraphale. “Tu devrais essayer un jour, ça te plairait plus que tu ne le penses.”  
“J’en doute fortement.” Gabriel le regarda d’un drôle d’air - désapprobateur, oui, mais aussi un peu méfiant, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire d’un Aziraphale qui lui répondait. “Donc, tu vas retourner en Angleterre, dès que possible ?”  
“Je suppose que oui.” le coeur d’Aziraphale se serra à cette pensée, mais son esprit allait déjà de l’avant. Qu’allait-il arriver à Crowley, à la fin du monde ? Allait-il enfin revenir à sa vraie forme, seulement pour être poussé sur le champs de bataille, opposé à Aziraphale, épée à la main ? Ou allait-il juste… mourir avec tous les autres humains ? “Onze ans ? C’est tout ce qu’il nous reste ?”  
“Pourquoi tant de morosité, Aziraphale ? C’est tout ce à quoi nous avons travaillé ! Carpe Diem !”

Aziraphale reposa son verre. Il fixa le vin tanguer avant de revenir à sa place. Il pensa aux fleurs, aux livres, et aux yeux bruns-miel, blessés et à vif et brisés à cause de ses choix.

“Oui,” dit-il finalement, “Peut-être.”

__________________________

_Gardez l’amour dans votre coeur. Une vie sans amour est comme un jardin sans soleil quand les fleurs sont mortes._  
\- Oscar Wilde 


End file.
